Ces jours là
by Manatilol
Summary: Série de uple multiple avec Tsuna à la base... rating variant de K à T. Deuxième chapitre: Halloween. Quand Tsuna fait une belle boulette avec un sort...
1. X27 journée shopping

**Auteur:** Manatilol

**Titre:** Ces jours là

**Genre **: Humour/Romance

**Couple **: multiple mais Tsuna à la base ( ) )

**Rating** : K+

**Disclaimer : **« Reborn » ne m'appartient pas (vous vous en doutiez pas hein xp )

**Notes très importantes (ou pas) : **Alors voila, figurez vous que ceci est une histoire de yaoi (et la ya tout le monde qui fait « oooooh ») Donc, si vous êtes homophobes ou autre chose dans le genre… je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Nan mais voila quoi… a mon gout ya rien de très choquant mais bon… vaut mieux prévenir p

**Note de l'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi (au cas où y'en a qui aurait pas compris ;):**

J'ai 16 ans ! C'est pas vrais, j'arrive pas à le croire xD je suis trop vieille ! Aujourd'hui, 10 octobre 2010, j'ai officiellement un âge doté des chiffres « 1 » et « 6 » … Oah, ça me fait une belle tripotée d'années à être sur cette terre et à em…bêter mon monde x)

Et vous savez quoi ? Quand j'étais dans mon lit, le 8 au soir, je me suis dit que je devrais faire quelque chose pour ce genre d'évènements particuliers. Les miens, comme les vôtres (si ça vous intéresse of course x) il suffit de demander ;) ).

Donc… me voilà avec une série d'OS qui sortiront pour chaque évènement un peu spécial, un peu particulier (Noël, halloween, anniversaires et autres)

Mais ce n'est pas seulement _mon_ anniversaire ! C'est aussi celui de Xanxus (Hé oui). Alors bon anniversaire a Xa-chan !

Et donc… vous devinez le couple de ce premier OS ? Allez, un petit effort voyons ;)… X27 bien sur

Mis bon, fini le blabla… place à l'histoire :D

Bonne lecture !

(j'espère :s )

…..

_One-shot 1_

_Shopping_

Cette journée était particulière. Cette journée était spéciale. Peut-être était-ce la lumière qui lui donnait cette impression ? Il ne savait pas. Mais dans son lit, emmitouflé dans ses couvertures, Sawada Tsunayoshi se sentait mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Soudain, un petit courant d'air froid vint lui chatouiller le bout des orteils, laissés hors de la couette et il frissonna. La fenêtre était-elle restée ouverte ? Peut-être… et il s'en moquait.

S'étirant avec un petit gémissement de bien-être, il sortit la tête de ses couvertures et ouvrit les yeux paresseusement.

Le soleil inondait sa chambre, s'infiltrant par la fenêtre qui était ,bel et bien, grande ouverte.

Il serait bien resté encore un peu au chaud mais, pour une raison étrange, il n'en avait pas plus envie que ça. Il frissonna une nouvelle fois quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol froid et s'avança vers sa garde-robe.

Il observa un moment l'amas de vêtements qui s'y entassait en sourit « va falloir que je range ma chambre » pensa-t-il pour la centième fois de la semaine. Haussant les épaules, il piocha un gros sweet-shirt confortable et moelleux… tant pis pour le style. De toute façon, il ne faisait presque jamais attention à ce qu'il mettait alors…

Il garda son pantalon de pyjama et descendit les marches en passant une main dans ses mèches brunes. Quelque chose lui disait qu'aujourd'hui allait être une bonne journée.

...

Dans la cuisine, Nana s'affairait déjà aux fourneaux.

-Ah, Bonjour Tsu-kun, fit-elle en souriant, tu es bien matinal dis-moi !

-Bonjour Maman, répondit le châtain, quelle heure est-il ?

- 8 heure je pense, fit la mama en sortant des croissants du four. Tu as faim ?

Tsuna acquiesça mais quelque chose le perturbait.

-Où sont les autres ? Demanda-t-il en voyant la table vide.

-Hé bien, ils dorment…

-Encore ?

-Ah ! Fit Nana en observant le fond d'un petit pot en terre cuite, Nous n'avons plus de farine !

Puis elle regarda Tsuna avec un sourire. Le châtain, comprenant le message se leva.

-tu veux que j'aille à l'épicerie ?

-Non, non, chantonna la mama en attrapant un autre sachet coloré d'une armoire, nous irons tous ensemble cet après-midi.

...

Une demi-heure plus tard, la cuisine était déjà pleine.

Les enfants étaient affamés et se jetaient sur tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver, Reborn et Bianchi, quand à eux, grignotaient leur part sans dire un mot.

Soudain, le tueur fixa son élève de bas en haut et eut un froncement de sourcils.

« Aïe » pensa le châtain en grimaçant «je le sent mal »

-Dame-Tsuna ! fit le bébé en prenant une autre bouchée de son croissant. Un boss doit être toujours bien habillé ! Serais-tu un clochard ? Va mettre autre-chose !

Le petit décimo regarda sa tenue avec indifférence. Il aimait bien ce sweet-shirt, lui ? Que voulait Reborn ? Il n'allait pas s'habiller en costume, cravate pour aller déjeuner quand même ?

Comme si il avait deviné ses pensées, le bébé sourit.

-Il serait temps que tu comprennes comment dois agir un chef de la mafia ! C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à quelqu'un de très spécial de venir t'enseigner tout ça…

-Hein ? fit Tsuna très intelligemment.

Les enfants autour de la table s'étaient tus et observaient la discussion avec étonnement, se demandant qui allait venir ?

...

« Dites-moi que je rêve ! » pensa Tsuna en se retenant d'imiter le poisson mort.

-Oy, déchet ! Ramènes-toi, j'ai pas que ça à faire !

Le châtain se tourna vers son tuteur qui souriait et le regarda avec un ahurissement exaspéré. Dans un petit recoin de sa tête, il se demandait si son tuteur désirait son apprentissage où sa mort …

Mais bon… de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix…

Il soupira doucement et s'approcha du chef de la varia en souriant. Cette journée avait bien commencé, il était hors de question qu'on la lui gâche avec les plans foireux de son tuteur !

-Tu te fous de moi morveux ! Grogna Xanxus en observant avec un net dégout la pile de vêtements dans sa chambre.

Tsuna détourna la tête, embarrassé. Oui, il ne s'était jamais importuner avec la mode et tous ce qui s'en suit. Mais en même temps, il portait toujours le même uniforme alors…

-va falloir changer ça ! Renifla le chef de la Varia en ramassant un T-shirt kaki immonde. Tu ne pourras jamais être un chef convenable avec ce genre de chose.

« Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose » pensa Tsuna. Mais en voyant le regard furieux de Xanxus, il préféra ne pas discuter.

...

- «Dolce & Gabbana » ? Fit Tsuna avec scepticisme. Tu es sur que c'est bien ?

L'homme aux cheveux noirs lui lança un regard incrédule en entendant cette question.

-Tu n'en à jamais entendu parler ? Fit-il avec incompréhension.

-Si… mais je croyais que c'était un magasin de poisson…

Alors là, Xanxus en tomba à la renverse. Tsuna paniqua en croyant avoir fait une bêtise qui l'aurait mis en colère, il voulut s'approcher pour l'aider à se relever mais s'arrêta en voyant que l'italien… _riait_ !

Le châtain, surpris au début, finit par sourire aussi. Bien que le chef de la varia était effrayant, il avait un rire agréable quand il ne s'agissait pas d'un rire diabolique ou d'un ricanement moqueur.

Mais ce moment ne dura pas et bientôt, Xanxus repris son air farouche et un rien moqueur.

-Un magasin de _poisson_ ? Es-ce que tu sors de chez toi de temps en temps ? _Trussardi__, __Armani__, __Prada__, __Versace__, __Gucci__, __Pucci__, __Ferragamo__, __Guess_ (merci Wikipédia pour la liste de noms)… tu dois connaître quand même !

Tsuna pris un air boudeur et gêné. Non, il ne connaissait pas. Et alors ?

Mais curieusement, l'homme ne se moqua pas. Il se releva dans un mouvement souple, sourit narquoisement et ébouriffa énergiquement les mèches brune du petit décimo.

-Aïe, se plaignit doucement le châtain en essayant de se dégager de la main de l'homme, Xanxus, arrête ! c'est pas drôle !

Puis, l'homme retira sa main et, sans un mot de plus, entra dans la boutique. Laissant derrière lui un petit châtain aux joues rouges et aux cheveux en désordre… plus perdu que jamais.

...

De toute sa vie, Tsuna ne s'était jamais sentit aussi peux à sa place.

L'intérieur du magasin était _énorme_ ! Au plafond, un immense lustre en verre était suspendu. Et, sur les côtés, une rangée infinie de cintres et d'étagères en bois sombre supportaient le plus grand nombre de vêtements qu'il n'ait jamais vu. A quelques endroits, des mannequins noirs avaient été habillés avec les dernières tendances de la mode. Du style, de la classe, de l'élégance. Même la musique qui passait en ce moment dans le magasin semblait avoir été choisi avec gout. Il sentait aussi une odeur spéciale de vêtement neuf et de cuir partout où il allait.

-restes avec moi, morveux, grogna Xanxus, tu serais capable de te perdre.

Tsuna ne répliqua même pas… lui aussi s'en savait capable. Il suivit donc docilement le chef de la varia entre les étalages soignés. Celui-ci s'arrêtait de temps à autre, observait certains vêtements… puis les redéposait sans rien dire. Tsuna s'attarda sur un gilet qu'il trouvait pas mal… avant de voir le prix... A la rigueur, il n'aimait _pas du tout_ ce gilet.

Il se retourna alors vers Xanxus qui semblait avoir trouvé quelque chose.

- Viens-ici. fit-il en observant la qualité du tissu.

« Je suis pas un chien » grogna mentalement Tsuna en approchant quand même.

Il soupira, croyant voir une loooooongue séance d'essayage en perspective.

...

Sur le chemin du retour, le soleil se couchait déjà.

Tsuna, les bras surchargés de sacs en tout genre avait du mal à marcher. Pourquoi ces vêtements pesaient-ils si lourds ?

A ses côtés, le chef de la varia portait un simple sac sans même avoir à faire le moindre effort.

Durant toute la journée, le châtain avait essayé vêtements sur vêtements. Xanxus, impitoyable, avait presque fait pleurer la vendeuse. Il avait donné son avis sur chaque chose qu'il voyait (un avis pas toujours positif d'ailleurs) et lui avait donné une montagne de tissus divers à essayer dans la minute qui suivait sous peine de… et bien… de rien. Mais le regard qu'il avait lancé avait réussis à le convaincre de faire vite.

Bref, une journée chargée.

Mais il était content de ses achats.

-Ne, Xanxus ? Fit le châtain en se tournant vers l'homme plus âgé.

-Mmmh ? fit le concerné en sortant de ses pensées. Quoi ?

-Hé bien… pour le prix…

-Quoi le prix ?

-Ce n'est pas un peu… cher ?

Xanxus sourit méchament.

-Si, c'est très cher.

-Alors pourquoi on les achète ?

-Parce que ça emmerde mon vieux, c'est avec ses sous qu'on achète nos fringues !

« Et BAM ! Ça, c'est dit ! Au moins je sais maintenant » fit Tsuna en se retenant d'éclater de rire.

Soudain, Xanxus s'arrêta et attrapa tous les sacs du châtain.

-Heu… merci, fit le petit décimo en voyant le chef de la varia porter les sacs.

Mais au bout d'un moment, Tsuna remarqua quelque chose qui le fit paniquer.

-Xanxus ! c'est pas par là ma maison ! c'est de l'autre côté !

-Je ne vais pas à ta maison, répondit l'homme en noir en continuant de marcher.

-Hein ? Où vas-tu alors ? fit le châtain, incrédule.

-A l'aéroport, j'ai un avion à prendre pour repartir en Italie.

-Mais… rend moi les vêtements alors ! s'exclama Tsuna qui ne comprenait pas.

Soudain, Xanxus se retourna et le décimo se sentit soulevé de terre. Il se passa quelques secondes avant qu'il ne remarque que l'homme aux cheveux noirs… l'embrassait.

Rougissant comme un fou, il essaya de le repousser mais n'y parvint pas et, au bout d'un moment, finit par se laisser aller dans les bras de l'autre, répondant même timidement à l'étreinte.

Puis Xanxus se retourna brusquement et continua son chemin.

-Si tu veux récupérer tes vêtements, il va falloir que tu viennes les chercher en Italie, morveux. Lança-t-il avant de tourner à l'angle d'une rue et de disparaître.

resté là, Tsuna était confus. Tout tourbillonnait dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Puis soudain, il se retourna et commença à courir

...

Quand Reborn entendit la porte de la maison se refermer, il se retourna.

-Alors, Dame-Tsuna, cet après-midi a-t-elle été constructive ?

Le petit châtain rougit doucement et regarda le tueur dans les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Dis, Reborn, ça coute combien un billet d'avion pour l'Italie ?

….

Voilà :D

Fin du One-shot :D

En espèrant que ça vous aie plus.

Je souhaite un tout grand bon anniversaire à tout ceux qui sont nés le 10 octobre (j'en connais) plein de bonheur pour eux et peins de bonheur pour vous (même si ce n'est pas votre anniversaire xD)

Juste une petite précision. J'ai fait ce One-shot sur le shopping… tout simplement parce que j'ai été faire du shopping récemment et que ça m'est venu à l'esprit xD sinon, ce n'est pas que je suis une accro aux vêtements ;) j'aime beaucoup les gros sweet-shirt tout confort aussi :)

Le prochain OS sera sur un couple différent dans une situation différente.

Reviews ?

Bien à vous

Manatilol


	2. 1827 Halloween

**Auteur:** Manatilol

**Titre:** Ces jours là

**Genre **: Humour/Romance

**Couple **: multiple mais Tsuna à la base ( ) )

**Rating** : K-T

**Disclaimer : **« Reborn » ne m'appartient pas (vous vous en doutiez pas hein xp )

**Notes très importantes (ou pas) : **Alors voila, figurez vous que ceci est une histoire de yaoi (et la ya tout le monde qui fait « oooooh ») Donc, si vous êtes homophobes ou autre chose dans le genre… je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Nan mais voila quoi… a mon gout ya rien de très choquant mais bon… vaut mieux prévenir p

**Note de l'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi (au cas où y'en a qui aurait pas compris ;):**

Joyeux Halloween à tous :D :D :D (avec 2 jours de retard, je sais - -'')

J'adore cette fête, surtout pour les bonbon (- Alerte : grosse gamine x) ).

Donc, ce One-shot sera basé sur un couple que j'aime de tout mon cœur MAIS (il y a un mais !) j'ai décidé de me la jouer originale et de ne PAS mettre de vampire dans l'histoire ! xD. J'ai demandé à des amies des idées et il en est ressortit un mixte assez dingue x)

… Merci à elles qui m'ont donné de magnifiques idées xD (surtout pour celle du sortilège, dédié à ma petite sœur chérie avec qui j'ai pas pu m'arrêter de rire avant minuit en pensant à ça : love u ma belle 3)

C'est un univers alternatif (un UA en gros - -') donc, pas de mafia là dedans x)

(Vous remarquerez que le titre est ULTRA original x) )

C'est bon, j'arrête de débiter des âneries xp

Bonne lecture !

(j'espère :s )

…..

_One-shot 2_

_Halloween_

Dans l'espace confiné d'une cave aux murs de pierres, un petit châtain observait son père en silence. Il venait d'avoir 17 ans, et, avec cet âge, arrivait le temps des responsabilités et de la maturité. Une maturité qu'il ne possédait pas encore tout à fait…

Son regard dévia vers les nombreux bocaux remplis de substances douteuses et pas toujours identifiables. Il y en avait des centaines, tous alignés sur des étagères en bois. Au centre de la salle, un imposant chaudron de cuivre était installé. Il y avait d'autres étagères remplies de livres et de grimoires, une boule de cristal dans un coin, quelques plantes et une collection de balais rangé par taille… en arrivant ici, toute personne normale se serait sentit mal à l'aise. Mais pas lui, il y était habitué… et de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si il était normal.

-Tsuna ?

La voix profonde et grave de son père résonna dans la pièce et le plus petit tourna la tête vers lui en souriant.

-Tu sais ce qu'il se passera ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

Comment l'oublier ? Ce soir, c'était Halloween ! Une nuit de pleine lune en plus ! Une occasion unique pour chaque esprit où démon de se mêler à la vie humaine sans être remarqué. Et, à présent, pour lui, c'était aussi le soir du grand Sabbat.

Le Grand Sabbat était une fête immense que les humains prenaient souvent pour des rites diaboliques… la bonne blague ! Tous le monde savait bien que Satan ne viendrait jamais dans ces lieux, il préférait les îles tropicales et ensoleillée (d'après ces propres mots).

Le Grand Sabbat se déroulait chaque soir d'Halloween et était organisé par les sorciers et sorcières du monde entier pour que chaque être surnaturel y ait sa place. Un grand bal avec des rires et des danses ! Un grand bal qui n'accueillait les sorciers que lorsqu'ils avaient au moins 17 ans.

Et Tsuna était impatient d'y aller.

Son père le remarqua bien vite à la façon don ses grands yeux ambres s'illuminèrent.

-Calmes-toi, rigola-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux sauvages de son fils, il te reste encore une journée à attendre.

Tsuna fit la moue.

-Mais en attendant, continua le père en s'approchant d'une étagère, tu dois continuer à t'entrainer !

Et sur ces mots, il déposa violement un grimoire immense sur une table et sourit à son fils qui venait de faire une grimace.

-Bonne lecture, fit-il joyeusement en quittant la cave, laissant derrière lui, un pauvre petit sorcier qui lançait à présent des regards suspects au livre.

_« Youpiiii »_ pensa le châtain sarcastiquement _« des devoirs ! je n'attendais que ça »_

Il soupira un peu, s'avança et ouvrit le livre à la première page :

_Chapitre 1 : Sortilèges et Malédictions_

- x - x - x -

Parmi toutes les choses qu'Hibari détestait, Halloween arrivait en troisième position. Après le désordre et les voyous.

Assis à sa fenêtre, il observait l'état de sa rue.

A la limite, Noël était une fête acceptable aux niveaux décorations mais là !

Tout son quartier s'était métamorphosé. Des citrouilles avaient poussées un peu partout devant les maisons, des chauves-souris de papier et des fausses toiles d'araignées pendaient aux fenêtres et aux réverbères. Sans parlé de cette immonde couleur orange qui semblait être devenu à la mode ! Cette année, la commune avait beaucoup dépensé en décorations…

Il se détourna de ce spectacle désolantn, sans un mot.

Il traversa rapidement son petit appartement et attrapa une veste noire, accrochée à un porte manteau. Il devait faire sa patrouille de la journée.

Du haut de ses 18 ans, Hibari Kyoya, était l'un des chefs de la sécurité civile. Non, il n'était pas policier, c'était bien mieux que ça. Il s'occupait personnellement des fauteurs de troubles qui osaient perturber la tranquillité de sa ville.

Dans le couloir de l'immeuble, il aperçut un petit vampire qui tenait la main de sa mère en piaillant qu'il voulait déjà aller chercher des bonbons.

-Ce soir, mon chéri, répondait la mère avec patience.

Hibari leva les yeux aux ciel.

Il sortit rapidement dans la rue et afficha une mine froide et neutre alors qu'il traversait son quartier déguisé. Aujourd'hui, sa patrouille se faisait près de la forêt qui longeait la ville.

Mais alors qu'il traversait une route, un immense *BANG* se fit entendre, suivit d'un violent coup de vent et d'une odeur sucrée.

Quesque c'était que ça ?

- x - x - x -

_« OUUUUUPS »_ pensa Tsuna en regardant le grimoire avec un air affolé. Que s'était-il passé ? Il avait juste récité une formule à haute voix quand Nuts, son chat noir aux rayures oranges avait sauté sur la table à ses côté, renversant un petit flacon de liquide violet. Il y avait eut un grand flash mauve, une détonation et une odeur de sucré…

Il s'en doutait déjà mais maintenant, c'était sur ! Les devoirs étaient mauvais pour la santé !

Il s'approcha prudemment du livre et observa la page noircie d'écriture. Il regarda la formule qu'il avait dite et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc.

Il avait changé un mot en la récitant !

Formule modifiée+poils de chat+bave de gorgone=…

Problèmes en perspective !

-NUTS ! S'exclama-t-il en regardant son chat qui faisait sa toilette. ARRÊTE DE TE LAVER ET AIDE-MOI !

Le chat se tourna vers lui avec de grands yeux innocents.

-Je suis désolé, je n'y connais rien en magie, fit-il

Le petit sorcier soupira et se retourna vers son livre.

_« C'est pas vrais !_ » pensa le châtain en lisant une nouvelle fois les effets qu'allaient procurer son sortilège. _«il faut trouver une solution sinon les enfants vont… »_

Soudain, il entendit la voix de sa mère du haut de l'escalier qui menait à la cave.

-Tsu-kun ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Il se figea un instant, réfléchit, et finit par prendre une décision.

Il attrapa le livre et l'un des balais et monta les marches quatre à quatre.

-je vais bien maman, fit-il en souriant nerveusement. Mais je crois que je devrais aller au lieu du Grand Sabbat pour… aider à la préparation !

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'illuminèrent et elle sourit largement.

-Tsu-kun, tu es très gentil. Mais, tu as finit tes devoirs ?

Le châtain lui montra le livre.

-Je terminerais là-bas.

-Très bien, sourit sa mère. Mais tu sais, il n'est que 10 heure, tu devrais peut-être attendre…

-Non, non, non, plaida le châtain en courant dans le couloir de sa maison pour trouver un sac à bandoulière. Il y mit précipitamment le grimoire, attrapa une cape noire et couru vers l'entrée.

-J'y vais, fit-il en enfourchant le balais.

-Fait bien attention que personne ne te voie, lui recommanda sa mère.

Le châtain hocha la tête, enfila sa cape et voulut décoller quand un poids en plus se fit ressentir à l'extrémité de son véhicule.

Il se retourna brusquement et fronça les sourcils en voyant Nuts, assis derrière lui, qui continuait sa toilette.

Le chat leva les yeux de sa tâche et sourit à son maitre.

Tsuna sourit en retour et décolla rapidement, avec Nuts, il espérait pouvoir trouver une solution…

Mais quand même…Il espérait que personne ne le verrait sur le balais, il ne voulait pas faire la une des journaux demain !

- x - x - x -

Hibari n'avait jamais fuit devant personne. Il ne se le serait jamais permis !

Il était un carnivore après tout.

Oui mais, tout carnivore qu'il était, il avait des règles de vie. Par exemple, il ne touchait pas aux petits herbivores. Sinon, leur espèce s'éteindrait bien trop vite…

Et c'est principalement cette règle qui l'avait incité à se _cacher_ !

Après l'explosion, il y avait eut un silence pesant. Les gens se regardaient les un les autres sans comprendre puis, soudain, un enfant hurla :

-BONBOOOOOOONS !

S'en suivit l'une des scènes les plus étranges que l'homme aux cheveux noirs n'ait jamais vu. Une nuée de mini herbivores avaient commencé à dévaliser les magasins, casser les fenêtres des confiseries et voler des sucreries. Les enfants (si ont pouvaient les appelés ainsi) sortaient des maisons et se joignaient au mouvement en hurlant.

Les parents avaient beaux essayer de les retenir, rien à faire, ils étaient devenus enragés !

Soudain, une petite boulle de gomme tomba de la main de l'une de ces bêtes sauvages et roula jusqu'aux pieds d'Hibari. Celui-ci regarda la sucrerie un instant, se pencha et la ramassa.

Tous les enfants s'immobilisèrent brutalement et se retournèrent d'un seul coup vers le fou qui avait osé toucher à leur bonbon. Des milliards d'yeux violets le dévisageaient à présent.

Il y eut un silence pesant. Puis quelqu'un hurla.

-A L'ATTAQUE !

… et c'est ainsi que lui, Hibari Kyoya, avait été forcé de se cacher dans une impasse pour éviter de se faire tuer par des petits monstres.

Mais que leur arrivaient-ils ?

Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de penser à ça. Sa ville était en train de se faire décimer par des mini-herbivores ! Il grogna en voyant une dame qui s'était fait renversé pour avoir, elle aussi, prit un bonbon en main et les fenêtres brisées des habitations.

Peut importe ses règles… de toute façon, il faisait ce qu'il voulait !

Il sortit de la ruelle et fit face aux enfants-monstres qui le dévisageaient avec leurs yeux mauves en souriant comme le chat dans « Alice in Wonderland ».

Enfants où pas, ces sales gosses allaient avoir très mal.

Il sourit méchamment et voulu se mettre à l'attaque mais au même moment, tous les enfants se tournèrent vers une maison et en regardèrent le toit.

Hibari regarda à son tour et distingua une petite silhouette.

_« Qu'es-ce que… »_

_- x - x - x -_

Tsuna, debout sur le toit d'une maison, regardait horrifié les dommages que les enfants avaient causés. Il feuilleta son livre fébrilement et finit par trouver la bonne page.

Nuts n'avait pas protesté quand il lui avait arraché une touffe de poils. Après tout, c'était aussi de sa faute !

Pour stopper ce massacre, il devait réciter la formule à l'envers et utiliser les mêmes ingrédients… sauf qu'il n'avait pas de bave de gorgone sur lui. Il avait réfléchit plusieurs minutes.

Son professeur de sortilège lui avait souvent rappelé que certains ingrédients pouvaient être remplacés par des sucreries…

Il avait toujours un paquet de guimauves dans son sac, au cas où…

Il respira un bon coup, prit les deux ingrédients dans chaque main et récita le sortilège.

Il y eut un grand flash jeune, un coup de vent, une détonation, une odeur salée… et tous les enfants s'évanouirent.

Le châtain, soulagé, se laissa tomber au sol.

-On rentre ? fit son chat, à ses côtés.

-je ne suis pas sur qu'ils soient vraiment guéris, fit Tsuna avec une moue embarrassée.

- Ils garderont probablement des séquelles, opina le matou, mais normalement, tout devrait être redevenu normal. Et nous devons nous dépêcher d'aller nous préparer pour le Grand Sabbat.

-C'est vrais fit le petit sorcier avec bonne humeur. Il se releva. Allez, on retourne à la maison. Je n'aurais qu'à dire à maman que je suis revenu terminer mes devoirs. Tu viens ?

Mais Nuts ne l'écoutait pas, il semblait très intéressé par le paquet de guimauve qui était tombé au sol.

-Nuts, gronda Tsuna avec indignation, on y va maintenant ! Je t'en achèterai plus t…

Mais il ne pu jamais finir sa phrase car il sentit une présence derrière lui.

Il se retourna vivement et cligna des yeux en voyant l'homme aux cheveux noirs en face de lui.

Il y eut un moment de silence. L'homme se tourna vers le chat, puis vers l'adolescent en passant par son balai et s'attardant sur le grimoire qu'il tenait en main.

-Heu, fit Tsuna embarrassé, bonjour ?

Il ne répondit pas et s'avança vers lui.

Le châtain laissa échapper un cri de surprise en sentant les doigts de l'inconnu s'enrouler autour de son poignet et l'entrainé sans aucune douceur vers une destination inconnue.

-Hey ! Glapit Tsuna en se débattant de toute ses force, lâchez-moi !

L'étranger soupira doucement, s'arrêta un instant puis, dans un mouvement brusque souleva le pauvre petit sorcier et le jeta sur son épaule en mode 'sac à patate'.

Tsuna cria encore plus en se tortilla dans tout les sens.

-Silence, fit l'homme d'une voix froide.

Le châtain se figea sous la menace qui pesait s'il osait encore ouvrir la bouche. Alors, il déglutit faiblement et se laissa faire.

- x - x - x -

« _Journée pourrie »_commenta-t-il … _« chat indigne »_ ajouta-il en se souvenant que Nuts était resté sur le toit pour manger les derniers restes de guimauve qui trainait par terre. Il se sentit rougir en voyant que tout le monde dans la rue les regardait. _« Oui ! je suis transporter quelqu'un que je ne connais pas ! Et alors ? Vous croyez que vous êtes mieux à essayer de nous imiter ? »_ Son regard se porta sur une petite fille déguisé en citrouille et il sourit doucement en s'avouant que certains humains étaient créatifs.

Puis soudain, une pensée lui vint en tête. Cet homme ! Il l'avait certainement vu utilisé la magie ! Mais il ne paraissait pas vraiment surpris… ça voulait certainement dire qu'il était un être surnaturel lui aussi !

Le châtain sourit de toutes ses dents avant qu'une secousse ne le face grimacer! Savoir qu'il était accompagné par un surnaturel le rassurait beaucoup. Mais de quelle race pouvait-il être ?

Il ne pouvait pas être un loup-garou ! Ils étaient bien trop sale et naturel pour quelqu'un avec autant de classe… un démon, peut-être ? Oui, c'était bien son genre… mais personnellement, Tsuna penchait plus pour le vampire ! Il avait la même beauté froide et mortelle…

Mais alors, ça ne l'arrangeait plus vraiment ! Il allait se faire vider de son sang !

Quoique…les vampires avaient généralement des caractères changeant…

Soudain, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et il fut jeté contre… un sofa ?

- x - x - x -

Hibari avait jeté le garçon contre son fauteuil et était allé mettre sa veste au porte manteau. Quand il revint, il le vit debout, se massant le ventre avec une petite grimace.

-Nom ? Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras.

Tsuna cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et répondit.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi, mais vous pouvez m'appelez Tsuna.

-Hn, fit-il en retour.

-… et vous ? Questionna timidement l'adolescent.

-Hibari Kyoya

Il y eut un silence puis le châtain repris.

-Hibari-san ? Vous êtes de quelle espèce ?

L'homme aux cheveux noirs fut assez déconcerté par la question.

-de quoi parles-tu, herbivore ?

_« Herbivore ? »_

-Heu… et bien… laissez tomber ! Ce n'est pas grave ! Pourquoi m'avez-vous amené ici ?

-Tu as perturbé la paix de cette ville, je vais te mordre à mort !

_« VAMPIRE ! »_ hurla mentalement le châtain. Qu'es-ce qu'il se détestait quand il avait raison ! Il ferma les yeux avec force, attendant la douleur.

Mais elle ne vint jamais. Surpris, il ouvrit doucement un œil pour voir que le vampire était… partit ?

Il observa les alentours et fit quelques pas. Puis il entendit des bruits de paroles et le son d'un téléphone qu'on raccroche.

Tsuna regrettait de n'avoir pas pu prendre son balai quand il s'était fait enlevé ! il aurait pu facilement déguerpir. Mais là, il était coincé…

Il vit la silhouette de l'homme apparaitre dans l'embrassure d'une porte… avec tout ça, il n'était même pas sure d'aller au Grand Sabbat.

- x - x - x -

Le reste de la journée fut … étrange.

Hibari avait téléphoné à son supérieur hiérarchique pour obtenir un jour de congé. Il l'avait eut sans peine, cet herbivore avait tellement peur de lui.

Quoiqu'il en soit, la suite des évènements avait été… bizarre. Tout d'abord parce que le gamin semblait craindre pour sa gorge. A chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de lui, il mettait ses mains autour et le regardait avec de grands yeux terrorisés. Il savait qu'il était effrayant mais à ce point là !

Mais au fur et à mesure que la journée avait avancé, l'ambiance s'était détendue. Tsunayoshi lui posait parfois des questions étranges et l'avait regardé comme si il faisait un numéro de cirque particulièrement dangereux quand il avait ramassé une gousse d'ail qui était tombé par terre. Mais à part ça, il était d'une compagnie agréable et d'un naturel très doux.

L'herbivore avait été horrifié d'apprendre qu'il ne fêtait pas Halloween et s'était empressé de faire _apparaitre _une citrouille pour qu'il la décore. Il avait fait ça avec un grand naturel, comme si c'était la chose la plus simple du monde.

Si Hibari ne l'avait pas déjà vu stopper une horde de mini-démon, il aurait été très surpris.

-Tu n'aimes pas halloween, Hibari-san ?

-Non

Réponse catégorique.

-Tu devrais, avait sourit l'herbivore en agrandissant le trou qui servait de nez à la citrouille.

A présent, ils étaient assis autour de la table de sa cuisine. Le petit châtain parlait d'un Grand Sabbat avec enthousiasme quand l'homme aux cheveux noir se redit compte qu'il était déjà 21 heure.

La journée avait passé tellement vite. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment pourquoi il avait amené le châtain ici, mais ça avait été une bonne idée.

- x - x - x -

Tsuna était tellement absorbé par son histoire du Grand Sabbat qu'il n'avait pas vu l'heure passé.

Mais quand il la vit, il se leva d'un bond. Comment allait-il faire ? Il n'avait plus de balai ! Il se tourna vers le vampire et sourit.

-Nous devrions peut-être y aller ?

-Où ça ? demanda Hibari.

-hé bien… au Sabbat ! Les vampires sont aussi admit tu sais ! Tu pourrais venir !

C'était bien une journée de surprise pour Hibari. Comment annoncer à son invité qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il pensait ?... hé bien… Hibari n'était pas connu pour son tact et sa délicatesse.

-je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je suis humain, moi.

Le châtain pâlit dangereusement.

Nouvelle boulette ! et une fameuse cette fois !

Quelle horreur ! De tous les interdis, le plus important était, bien sur, de garder leur existence secrète ! Il allait se faire déchirer ! Littéralement ! Ou pire ! On allait lui prendre ses pouvoirs !

Tsuna était passé du blanc au vert en pensant à toutes les choses qu'il allait devoir subir. Puis une lueur d'affolement traversa ses yeux et il se leva d'un bond.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas, une voix l'arrêta.

-je ne le dirais à personne, à trois conditions.

Il se figea et se retourna vers Hibari avec de grands yeux perdus.

-La première, continua l'homme aux cheveux noirs, répond moi franchement, est-ce que les loups garou sont fort ?

Tsuna fut assez surpris de la question mais devina bien vite les intentions de son kidnappeur. Ah non ! Pas question qu'il le laisse se faire démonter !

-Oui, répondit-il prudemment, mais pour le moment ils sont en plein dans une guerre stupide avec les vampires donc on ne les voit plus beaucoup…

-une guerre stupide ? Questionna Hibari en haussant un sourcil.

-Vraiment stupide, ajouta le châtain, à cause d'un livre en fait.

Nouvelle surprise.

-Un livre qui parle d'une fille qui doit choisir entre son pote loup-garou et son amoureux vampire… tu ne connaît pas ? Non ? Bah en gros, les loups-garous sont fâchés que la fille préfère le vampire et les vampires ont pris la grosse tête à cause de ça. Ils n'arrêtent pas de narguer les loups-garous et… les loup-garou ne sont pas d'un naturel très subtil et patient…

-Et c'est tout ?

-Je te l'ai dit que c'est une guerre stupide, fit le plus petit en soupirant, mais j'avoue que ça prend des mesures assez incontrôlables.

-Hn…

Il y eut un autre silence.

-deuxième condition, continua Hibari, tu choisis deux films d'horreur et tu les fait apparaitre.

Tsuna parut intrigué mais le fit quand même.

-De _vrais_ films d'horreur ! Précisa le plus âgé. Il fallait quand même que lui aussi puisse s'amuser.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Tsuna fit apparaitre "Paranormal activity" et "Dead Silence".

-C'est tout ? demanda-t-il en mettant les DVD sur la table.

Hibari sourit méchamment et un nouveau silence s'installa.

-Troisième condition ? Finit par demander le châtain.

Soudain, il poussa un cri de surprise quand il sentit les bras d'Hibari se refermer sur sa taille.

-Troisième condition, sourit-il, tu restes ici.

Les yeux du châtain s'ouvrirent sos le choc et à sa grande surprise, il se sentit hocher la tête.

Satisfait, Hibari relâcha le petit sorcier, attrapa les DVD et alla s'allonger sur le sofa, devant la télévisions.

Tsuna ne savait pas trop quoi faire, ni trop quoi penser non plus, il tripota ses mains nerveusement quand une voix froide mais légèrement plus douce interrompit ses pensées.

-Tu viens ? Je ne t'ai pas demandé de prendre ces films pour rien !

Tsuna revint à la réalité.

-Hibari-san ! S'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers le sofa, je ne peux pas rester ici ! Mes parents me chercheront !

Hibari le regarda l'air de dire : Et alors ?

-Mais, continua la plus petit en rougissant un peu, je pourrais peut-être venir te voir de temps en temps ?

-Hn, fit l'homme aux cheveux noirs, pas vraiment arrangé avec ça. Disons… tout les jours, de 10 heures à 19 heures.

-Mais j'ai école !

-Tu n'auras qu'à sécher.

-c'est contre les règles !

-va contre les règles alors…

Oah ! Tsuna s'avouait vaincu ! Si Hibari lui disait d'enfreindre les règles, c'était qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis.

-De 16 heures à 20 heures ? Suggéra quand même le plus petit.

Hibari soupira.

-Marché conclus, fit-il. Va mettre les DVD dans le lecteur.

Le châtain s'exécuta et, quand il revint s'asseoir sur le divan, il sentit quelque chose sur ses genoux. Hibari venait de le prendre comme oreiller.

-Heu… hésita Tsuna

Le plus âgé lui lança un regard qui voulait clairement dire : silence !

Et pendant que le film tournait, tsuna pensait.

Avec tout ça, il avait loupé son premier Grand Sabbat. Il se demandait ce qu'était devenu Nuts… Puis son regard dévia vers la figure consternée d'Hibari qui, apparemment n'était pas du tout effrayé. Il sourit. C'était étrange. Il préférait être avec Hibari plutôt qu'avec ses semblables… Soudain, quelque chose fit 'tilt' dans sa tête et il sourit encore plus.

Il avait bien compris qu'Hibari ne supportait pas Halloween… mais il était maintenant en train de regarder un film d'horreur !

-Dit, Hibari-san ?

-Hn ?

-Tu n'aimes pas Halloween ?

Et cette fois-ci, Hibari ne répondit rien.

Il sourit, tout simplement.

- x - x - x -

Fin du One-shot :D

En espérant que ça vous aie plus.

YEAH ! J'ai réussi à mettre les idée de tout le monde :D

Je vous souhaite encore un joyeux Halloween (même si c'était il y à deux jours JE SAIS !) et une bonne récolte de bonbons x)

Le prochain OS sera sur un couple différent dans une situation différente.

Reviews ?

Bien à vous

Manatilol


End file.
